Dustin "Justin" McCann Jr.
Dustin Lawrence "Justin" McCann Jr. (born October 29, 1968) is Miss Agatha Trunchbull's nephew, Dustin McCann Sr. and Beverly Carson-Simpson's son and Rita Repulsa's stepson He played Sa'luk in Gusladdin 3: Gusladdin and the King of Thieves He is a thief and a murderer He played Wiggins in Camillehontas He played Ross in The Angry Birds Movie (160 Movies Human Style) He is a pig He played Garth in Mighty Kenai Young He played Lawrence in The ??? and the ??? He played LeFou in Beauty and the Berk He played Mr. Dawes Jr. in Oriana Poppins He played Mr. Greene in Baloo of the North He played Percival C. McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under (Baloo The BearFan Human Style) He is an outback poacher He played Lickboot in ??? and ???: The Movie He played Grimsby in Flynn Claus is Comin' to Town He played Harry Pringle in Deadly Friend (WartandAliceFan Style) He is Samantha's abusive and alcoholic father He played Spicer Lovejoy in Titanic (150 Movies Style) He is Cal Hockley's right-hand man He played Ferguson in David Rich He played Buldeo in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (160 Movies Style) He played Dijon in He played Mzingo in The Medieval Guard He played Rico in Home on the Range (??? Style) Appearance *Slender man, black hair/goatee, green eyes, black felt cowboy hat, long sleeve black pin striped shirt with Celtic cross design, praying cowboy tri-color belt buckle, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots Home *Talala, Oklahoma Education *Home school Likes *Rodeo, Ranch, Cigarettes, Beer, Hard Liquor, Various Artists Heavy Metal music recorded 90s-present on www.metal-archives.com, William the Tuxedo Cat, Trailblazer, Agatha, Snotty Boy, Darla, Gravitina, Steven and Jacob Whitsell, Austin and Chad Wilson, Saddle Bronc Riding, MMA Elite T-Shirts and Shorts with skulls, Steaks, His Father, Rita Repulsa (His Stepmother), Mother Gothel, Miami Ink, Beating Up Toddlers, Agatha's Javelin Throw, Summer Olympics Dislikes *Country music, Remi the Yorkie, Egg Salad, Boiled Eggs, Dog Kisses, Beverly (His Real Mother), Baby Goats Relatives *Great-Grandfather-Snotty Boy *Great-Grandmother-Darla Sherman *Paternal Grandfather-Duncan *Paternal Grandmother-Courtney *Maternal Grandfather-Jasper Carson *Father-Dustin McCann Sr. *Mother-Beverly Carson-Simpson *Stepmother-Rita Repulsa *Cousin-Jennifer Honey *Paternal Aunts-Agatha Trunchbull and Mrs. Honey *Wife-Gravitina *Brothers in law-Warp Darkmatter and Torque *Step-Uncles-Austin and Chad Wilson *Sons-Steven and Jacob Whitsell *Daughter-Mother Gothel *Son in law-Hans *Father in law-Andrew Owenby *Mother in law-Andrea Owenby Pets *Indoor Cat-William *Horse-Trailblazer Enemies *Marvin G. and Beverly Carson-Simpson *Matthew and Amber Padgett *D.V. and Bailey Fennell *Eric and Shauna Norris *William and Estella G. Padgett *Beth Padgett *Jayla Wortman *Mason Padgett *Kaycee Field *Rusty Wright Voice Actors #Jeff Bennett - English Vehicles *1986 white Mercury Sable 4-door sedan Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Black Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Son of a hero Category:Nephews Category:Cowboys Category:Rodeo Cowboys Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Living characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Villains who get homeschooled Category:Toddler Abusers Category:Rude Characters Category:Baby Abusers Category:Dustin McCann Jr. and Gravitina Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters with a goatee Category:Characters who has Goatees Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Characters Created by Roald Dahl Category:Adults Category:Bronc Riders